digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Impmon (Tamers)
Impmon is a from the Digimon . He is featured as a main character in Digimon Tamers and its associated movie Runaway Locomon, and is the Digimon partner of . During the early planning of the series, suggested Impmon as 's Partner, but Chiaki J. Konaka wanted to begin the story with an innocent Digimon.[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/characters/impmon-e.html Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Impmon] Appearance Impmon is a small humanoid creature with a tail and large pointed ears. He wears a pair of red gloves and a matching red bandanna. Description Impmon is a trouble making who spends most of his time picking on humans. He harasses the Tamers and their Digimon ( later briefly fights back and sends him flying). Impmon seems to dislike humans, saying that no "self-respecting Digimon" would ever ally themselves to one. Later scenes would show that Impmon is in fact the Digimon partner of two children: Ai and Mako. Impmon ran away from the two after they continuously quarreled over him, treating him as if he were a toy. Impmon resents the Tamers and their Digimon because they, unlike him, are able to digivolve. He tries to prove himself by fighting , despite 's warnings, but suffers a devastating and painful defeat. Being humiliated and having his ego crushed, Impmon readily accepts the 's offer. Impmon would gain the ability to digivolve, but, in return, Impmon would have to kill the Tamers and their Digimon. He is very conflicted by this at first, remembering the kindness would show Impmon despite his constant insults, but he still accepts, desperate to digivolve. Impmon is granted the power to become , and blinded by the power, goes down a murderous path. He begins destroying virtually anything that comes in his way, eventually killing Jeri Katou's partner , triggering a battle that nearly ends in his destruction as retribution for Leomon's death. He is spared at the last moment by Jeri, her reasoning being that while she hated him for what he did, she didn't want to see anymore lives be lost. Shaken by this display and considerably weakened from battle, he wanders off, now guilt-ridden and ashamed of his horrific deeds. He de-digivolves into Impmon again after being attacked by a group of Chrysalimon, whom he allows to attack him because he no longer wanted anything to do with the power that he formerly so reveled in, and is essentially left to die. Luckily, he is found by Renamon and Rika Nonaka, who decide to bring Impmon back into the Real World. After being not only spared, but saved by the people he had once hated and tried to destroy, Impmon eventually resolves to try and make right all the wrongs he'd committed towards others, especially Jeri and the other Tamers. With new goals in mind, Impmon returns to and reconciles with Ai and Mako, who, to his surprise and joy, not only welcome him back with open arms, but tell him that they will do anything to convince him to stay with them, even stop fighting. Touched by their display, Impmon finally admits (to as much himself, as well as to them) that he loves them. When the D-Reaper finally appears in , Impmon leaves to help the others. Ai and Mako send him their best wishes and a small toy gun, with which he becomes . With this upgrade, he turns the tide of battle and finally seems to accept the other Tamers and Digimon as his friends. While at Takato's school, Impmon encounters Calumon and after learning Jeri's in trouble, joins with him to rescue her. He digivoves to Beelzemon: Blast Mode to fight D-Reaper's agents and after an unsuccessful attempt to rescue Jeri with Gallantmon's help, is badly injured and reverts to Impmon, only surviving because Grani rescues him. Later, on a bus out of town, Impmon believes he will die of his injuries and Ai and Mako's care for him cause them to get a D-Ark and become his offical Tamers. After the D-Reaper's destruction, Impmon is at last able to ask Jeri for forgiveness. To his relief, she agrees, leaving Impmon finally at peace with the humans. A few months later, after 's defeat, he attends Rika's birthday party at the end, scarfing down food throughout the party. Attacks *'Infernal Funnel' (Summon): Summons elementals of flame and ice. **'Infernal Funnel: Fire' (Summon: Flame): Summons an elemental of flame. *'Bada Boom' (Night of Fire): Attacks the opponent with flames of darkness. Other forms The name "Impmon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Impmon gains the ability to digivolve into other more powerful forms (with different names). Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Partner Digimon Category:Protagonists Category:Weekly Featured Articles